Оргриммар
(11,200) (1,820-1,680) (1,680) (700) (N/A) (N/A) |управление = Вождь племени |правитель = Тралл |местоположение = Север Дуротара }} Оргриммар — столица орков и троллей. Расположенный на севере Дуротара, этот внушительный город также штаб-квартира ордынского вождя, Тралла. Как и во всех столицах, здесь есть банк, тренеры профессий и классов, а так же аукционный дом. Описание Оргриммар это центр оркского сообщенства до самой Третьей войны. Город был основан Траллом и назван в честь его друга и учителя, бывшего вождя орды Оргрима Молота Рока. Оргриммар полностью открыт для любых членов Орды и является важным торговым центром. Гости могут попасть в город влетев на виверне, прилетев на дирижабле или же просто войдя через центральные ворота. Население и Культура Хотя орки и составляют большинство жителей города, здесь так же большое скопление троллей Черного Копья, преимущественно в Аллее Духов. Простая, грубая архитектура города производит максимальный эффект благодаря своим деревянным башням и уродливо построенным зданиям. Расы Орды используют город в торговых целях, не только продавая товары, но и так же проводя в нем различные мероприятия. Например, различные праздники обязательно проводятся тут, даже праздник зимнего солнцестояния тауренов и подобные ему. Хотя "новая Орда" Тралла отвернулась от своей демонической власти и безумная агрессия в их сердцах утихла, что-то темное все еще осталось. Ходят слухи, что Пылающий Клинок располагается в городе, в Расселине теней, в темной пещере под городом, там же где обитают чернокнижники и разбойники. Самая узнаваемая фигура в городе, это, разумеется, лидер Орды — Тралл. География Оргриммар располагается на самом севере Дуротара, у подножья гор, разделяющих Дуротар и Азшару. Несколько долин в горах, попавших в черту города, были определены как зоны города: Аллея Духов, Аллея Силы, Мудрости и Чести. Некоторые специфичные магазины могут быть найдены вдоль Волока, темной тропы, которая ведет от Аллеи Силы к Аллее Чести. Те, кто ищут яды или учителей темных искусств, могут найти их, пройдя по туннелю в Расселину теней. История Тралл привел орков на Калимдор, где они обрели новую родину с помощью собратиев тауренов. Назвав новую землю Дуротаром в честь своего убитого отца Дуротана, орки осели здесь всем своим мужественным народом. Демоническое проклятие спало, прежняя кровожадность покинула орков, воинственность сменилась выживанием, а процветание сменило тягу к завоеваниям. Вместе с благородными тауренами и хитрыми троллями Черного Копья, Тралл и его орки смогли оглянутся вокруг и начать новую эру мира на своей земле. ]] Отсюда, они начали основание великого города воинов, Оргриммара. Названный в честь бывшего вождя Орды, Оргрима Молота Рока, новый город был построен в краткие сроки при участии гоблинов, тауренов , троллей и Рексара Мок'Натал. Несмотря на огромные проблемы, как кентавры, гарпии, разъяренные ящерицы грома и Иглошкурые, город процветал и стал истинным домом для орков и троллей Черного Копья. Оргриммар лежит посреди гор, разделяющих Дуротар и Азшару. Воистину, это город воинов, дом для потерянных орков, троллей, тауренов, а так же Отрекшихся, которые присоединились к Орде, как и Эльфы Крови, которые так же были приняты в Орду незадолго до этого. Аллеи Природой Оргриммар разделен на аллеи, в которых и находится большая часть города. Смысл их сроден районам в городах Альянса. Каждая из аллей подразумевает разные типы жителей, магазинов, различную культуру. *Аллея Силы — центр города. Здесь располагаются городской банк, аукционный дом, таверна и мастер воздушных полетов. *Аллея Духов в целом малозастроенный район. Здесь располагаются тренеры священников и магов, а также Апартаменты ОФицеров. *Аллея Мудрости. Здесь располагается самое главное сооружение в городе — Крепость Тралла, откуда он со своим советом управляет Ордой. *Волок — это темная тропинка, вдоль ее расположено множество магазинов и тренеров профессий. *Расселина теней — пещера под городом, таинственное место, где вы можете найти тренеров разбойников, чернокнижников, а так же вход в подземелье Огненная Пропасть. *Аллея Чести — второй после Аллеи Силы по размеру район. Здесь располагается Зал Чести, оплот воинского искусства в городе и профессии, связанные с литьем металла. Так же здесь располагается пока еще никак не используемая Арена (на момент написания статьи). Важные персоны Из своей крепости в Аллее Мудрости Вождь Тралл управляет Ордой с помощью старейшины Зора Одинокого Дерева и героя троллей Черного Копья Вол'джина. Вместе, они образуют почитаемое и уважаемое правительство, способное улаживать назревающие конфликты с противниками: Альянсом, Плетью и Пылающим Легионом. Правда, в отношении последних двух ни о каких отношениях не может быть и речи, ввиду особой лютости врагов, Тралл пытается воссоздать прежние взаимоотношения с Альянсом, когда они сообща побороли многих врагов, угрожающих им обоим. И все же, враждебность между Ордой и Альянсом есть — например войска Кул-Тираса из своей крепости Тирагард продолжают нападать на Орду. Кроме того, многие орки все еще ненавидят людей, и все еще воюют с ними при возможности — все это, конечно, создает напряжение между фракциями. Quests : ''See also: Orgrimmar questing guide Полезное для гостя * Банк располагается в центре Аллеи Силы. * Аукционный дом располагается в восточной части Аллеи Силы, прямо напротив него располагается башня мастера воздушных полетов. * Сам мастер воздушных полетов находится на вершине башни, к северу от банка. * Крепость Тралла располагается в Аллее Мудрости. * Апартаменты Офицеров можно найти к западу от Аллеи Силы, там где она перетекает в Аллею Духов. * Почтовые ящики можно найти: у банка и перед туннелем между Волоком и Аллеей Чести. * Классовые тренеры находятся в следующих местах: маги и жрецы располагаются на юге Аллеи Духов, воины в Зале Чести в Аллее Чести, охотники в небольшой крепости на севере Аллеи Чести, шаманы и паладины в Крепости Тралла, разбойники и чернокнижники в Расселине теней. Тренеров друидов и рыцарей смерти в Оргриммаре нет. * Тренеров профессий вы можете найти: инжинерия, кузнечное и горное дело, рыбная ловля - к северу от Зала Чести; кулинария, портняжное дело, наложение чар, травничество, алхимия, кожевничество, снятие шкур - в Волоке. Первая помощь - Аллее Духов. Тренеров ювелирного дела в Оргриммаре нет. Travel connections Flight ; Thunder Bluff ; Bloodvenom Post ; Valormok ; Splintertree Post ; The Crossroads ; Brackenwall Village ; Everlook ; Gadgetzan Zeppelin ; The Undercity ; Grom'gol Base Camp ; Warsong Hold ; Thunder Bluff Portal ; Stair of Destiny Notes * Rashona Straglash has the Orgrimmar repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-orcish Horde players to obtain the right to ride wolves. * Vehena has the Darkspear repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-troll Horde players to obtain the right to ride raptors. * If you have a keen eye you can spot a Troll Roof Stalker on the roof above Boomstick Imports. References Внешние ссылки pl:Orgrimmar es:Orgrimmar en:Orgrimmar Категория:Оргриммар Категория:Территории орков Категория:Территории троллей Категория:Города орды Категория:Столицы